Existing indoor Location-Based Services (LBS) techniques for mobile devices are limited in accuracy in that they rely upon information obtained from various wireless access points (APs) or based on pre-composed maps and AP locations, etc. These conventional techniques are not only inaccurate, but also expensive because they rely upon employing costly traditional server-side LBS that are required to be tied to specific vendors.